


偷窥者-十月

by Q_Yaoguai



Category: Real Person Fiction, 伉俪
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_Yaoguai/pseuds/Q_Yaoguai
Summary: 10月 女装角色道具水手服 师生角色扮演 镜前 锁/精环
Relationships: 林在范/朴珍荣
Kudos: 2





	偷窥者-十月

**Author's Note:**

> 10月 女装角色道具
> 
> 水手服 师生角色扮演 镜前 锁/精环

秋日后半也算是半只脚跨进了冬季，昼夜温差大的吓人。白天好歹有不露怯的太阳恍惚照着投射点温暖，等到了五六点光源沿着山体向地平线下滑去，骤降的温度和舀了一股子桂花香的风一同钻进衣领里，像调皮的孩子的手一指头戳中你的痒痒肉，让你不自禁打两个颤。

原先吃过晚饭就出门散步的人也被这风卷怕了，躲在屋子里打开电视看起没什么营养的婆媳伦理剧。窗外楼下的小公园没有往日嘈杂的人声，连盏昏暗的灯都舍不得开，客厅里也是一样，独独绽放暖黄色光点的立式台灯被摆在玄关附近的穿衣镜旁，灯罩拢住光线摩挲掉那底座的小小阴影，才舍得散出几缕轻抚在边上的蓝色格裙和线条流畅的腿上。

男人带着金丝边的眼镜，挡住了眼皮上标志的两颗小痣，也适当掩盖掉了原本蔓延的痞气。他两手相交叠搭在小腹上，目光似是而非的落在大腿上摆着的一张文件，好像对这张从朴珍荣书房抽屉里找出来的退租协议十分不满意，手腕一扬那张薄薄的承载着解脱希望的纸就飘到了茶几下头。男人交叠着双腿，锃亮的皮鞋点在地毯上一下一下的，真像一个喜怒不形于色的教师，此刻就坐在干净整洁的办公室里面对着让他有些失望的孩子。他伸出拇指和中指托了托眼镜架，不习惯戴眼镜的男人一不留神就按上了玻璃镜片，在两端留下了小小的、不完整的指纹。他斜着眼睛透过那小片模糊的印记去看站在身旁无措的漂亮孩子，那修长的腿似乎更美了点。

衣冠禽兽。

朴珍荣低垂着脑袋，微长的刘海扫在他高挺的鼻梁上挡住了他满目惊慌。他的头发有段时间没剪了，被吹风机揉的蓬松，远远看去连着脑袋都像一个毛茸茸的黑团子。垂下的发丝可以遮住他苍白的面孔和紧闭的嘴唇，但挡不了他紧绷肌肉的小臂和微微颤抖的双腿。当他换好衣服走到客厅借着那一点微弱的光看清男人手上是什么的时候就知道惩罚已经是不可避免的结果了，如同淋了一夜冷雨任凭风吹，从四肢起始的凉意瞬间冻结内脏，而他只能屈服于男人的压力强迫自己冷静放松，尽全力接受等下降临的暴风雨，心里暗暗期待着男人那天玩够了能够放过自己。

虽然已经经过了这么多次的摧残，也努力的催眠自己安慰自己，甚至朴珍荣开始跟随男人堕落其中，但清醒时内心的煎熬与痛苦，依然堵得他近乎窒息。他努力放缓了呼吸让自己听上去不那么紧张，克制着不再去死揪着裙摆。

那是林在范不知道从哪里买来的一套水手服，纯白的衬衫搭配深蓝的格裙，一股子学生妹的清纯气息扑面而来。衬衣估计是另外买的，尺寸刚刚好，裙子则刚好掐住了他腰最纤细的地方，柔软下坠的面料堪堪遮到膝盖上方二十厘米，随着走动摆起蓝色的浪，露出下面雪白柔软的肌肤来，轻易就被林在范揪住薄薄一层软肉。

朴珍荣被拉住裙子向他那里更靠近了些，领结在空气中晃了个来回又打回前胸发出轻微的令人脸红的布料摩擦声。他下意识的抬头看了眼林在范，发现带着金丝眼镜平添一丝儒雅气质的男人也在看他。

隔着玻璃片的眼睛漆黑，想寒冬腊月里的一汪死水，却不浑浊清亮得很，直直映出穿着女装手足无措的自己。这样的眼睛清冷的杀伐果决，却因为他的入驻显得有些不伦不类世俗奇异了。

“珍荣，不能让老师少费点心吗？”

林在范陷入了某种奇异的角色扮演中，他放下腿用脚尖踩住了那张给予不安感的信纸，仿佛在踩一张零分的试卷，但那冷淡的表情又像眼前的差生丝毫提不起自己的兴趣。那种有意放纵再次让朴珍荣紧张起来，他的嘴唇微微颤抖，想抓住什么又不敢袒露在林在范眼皮底下，只能把手探到身后背着纠缠着手指，无意之间做足了被训话的高中生模样。

朴珍荣自然是不敢回话的，他也不知道该回什么只能低着头任凭林在范的手在腿根游走揉捏，把柔软敏感的大腿肉拧的通红。裙摆被他的手撩起一块，挡住了视觉接触仅凭肌肤的触感，朴珍荣的脸慢慢烧了起来。

男人对于他的承诺并不气恼，只是将手掌移到到腿内侧，用手指轻轻搔刮了几下暗不见天日的柔软嫩肉，再次缓缓的，用那种平静而温和的语调说出让朴珍荣咽一口口水的话。

“待在老师身边不好吗？为什么想跑呢？”

“珍荣真是个坏孩子。”

他狠狠拧了一把脆弱敏感的腿根，刺痛像夏雷一样迅速窜起，激的朴珍荣弓起身子下意识向后退了一步挣开林在范的手，蓝色的裙摆倒比主人温柔，轻轻拂过老师的手背仿佛意犹未尽的挽留。

“痛吗？这是惩罚啊。”

林在范站起来向他走来皮鞋后跟踩在地毯上没有发出什么声响，只留下了方方的印子。他一手插着裤袋一手揽着退后的朴珍荣的后腰，轻易地从衬衫下摆探了进去，顺着脊柱一直摸到蝴蝶骨，微凉的指腹贴着温热的肌肤滑动，带起一阵阵战栗。他又伸出另一只手，将朴珍荣挡眼的刘海拨到了一边，轻轻揉捏他的耳朵。

“把床头柜最下面那个抽屉里放的东西拿来。”

“惩罚要开始了。”

即使如同普通情侣般疯狂的做爱，林在范依然无法得到满足，每日检查监控依然成为了他的习惯，刚开始朴珍荣还不敢回家过，老老实实做狠了几次之后已经能坦然自若的在镜头下生活了。朴珍荣脸皮薄，他寄过去的那些隐晦的小玩具都被他收在了床头柜最下层的抽屉里，日常温和的也有、不太正常的也有，甚至有些朴珍荣都不知道是用来干什么的。

他深吸一口气顺从的从房间里端出那个箱子，就看林在范选择用什么了。  
只见林在范接过那个箱子放在地毯上，将裤腿向上拉了拉就单膝蹲了下去在箱子里翻找。那严肃认真的样子像个整理教案和工具的年轻教师，而不是在挑选情趣玩具的变态跟踪狂。

他选了好一会才站起来，顺便一脚把盖上盖子了的储物盒踢到了沙发下面。朴珍荣看见林在范从盒子里拿出的锁精环和两根细长的物体，整个人抖了一下再次抓紧了裙摆，无法想象这次又将遭遇怎样的玩弄。

他急促而轻的喘了一口气，还没说什么就被林在范打断，男人向他摇了摇左手，算不上柔软的细长硅胶撞击着很快又弹开。

“可以给珍荣一个选择的机会。”

“马眼振动棒，你要日常款，还是拉珠款。”

朴珍荣跪趴在沙发上，像发情的母猫一样塌腰撅着屁股，没扎进裙子里的衬衫因为重力而垂下，袒露出一大片细腻的胸腹，目光再往上钻就能看见浅色的乳丁颤颤巍巍的点在胸肉上。过短的裙摆因为动作姿态被拉上去了一大截，深蓝的格裙在后腰堆叠着，衬的皮肤更加白皙。朴珍荣是不敢穿内裤的，自然露出了雪白柔软的臀瓣高高翘着，扩张过的浅粉穴口松软，微微开合吸吮，明明前面的尿道被堵到隐约刺痛，但末端隔着肌理挨到前列腺，依然让他的后穴情不自禁的收缩起来。

他僵直了上半身想转头看看林在范的脸，才挪了下膝盖林在范的巴掌就落在了屁股上，火辣辣的疼瞬间漫了上来，随着疼痛的抽搐，尿道里棒状物的存在感更强了，跟着动作带起一阵爽利刺痒。

“好老师是不会随便体罚学生的。”

林在范跪在朴珍荣身后直着身子，居高临下的扫描这具肏干了无数次的肉体。原本覆了一层薄薄肌肉的腰肢因为过分操劳细了不少，此刻附着着圆润的汗珠，顺着肌理下坠滑动滴在沙发上。腰部带起的微微颤动给身前的肉棒细弱的持续刺激，后穴也跟着蠕动，变红发肿的掌印很少能完全消退，经常是上次的还没好全又挨了一巴掌，更新的速度很快，但依旧是下一个艳红色的最好看，衬的雪白的软肉淫荡美味。

他再次将手覆上抖动的臀瓣，掌心紧贴细嫩的皮肤，收紧五指抓揉捏搓着，整个屁股按照他的心意揉圆搓扁，很快染上一层粉色。朴珍荣快被他动作带起的快感淹没了，全部的注意力好像都被放在了前端被堵住的小孔和似有似无触碰挨挤的深处，拿不准林在范的意图，他只能死咬着下唇闭紧嘴巴不发出一点声音。

“但是珍荣真的太让老师失望了。”男人突然加重了力气，将另一只手探到朴珍荣身前拂过未尽插入尿道的振动棒前端，让朴珍荣死忍着的声音惊慌地从唇边溢出，一下子弓起了腰背。

“除了我身边，你那里也不能去。”

林在范终于放过了柔软的臀部将手按在了朴珍荣后腰微微用力，促使他恢复塌腰的淫靡姿势。一手从衬衫下面伸进去包住圆鼓鼓的胸脯，轻柔的抚弄着立起的奶尖，在指尖拨弄中将浅粉沾到了周围，整片胸脯都粉粉嫩嫩的带上了潮红。

“现在回答老师的问题。”

“你会不会留在我身边。”

小奶包被带了火的手掌抚慰着，像浇了一瓶烈酒，灼热的火跟随手掌到哪烧哪，从胸口一路蔓延到四肢百骸，烧的他只能靠喘气来维持呼吸。

似乎因为这样看不到表情，林在范托着腰把朴珍荣翻了个面。脊背贴上沙发的安全感让朴珍荣深深吸了一口气，林在范索性把两只手都放下去握住挺立的肉棒，不再去动插在马眼里的振动棒，只是在茎身上上下撸动就足够让他哭喘了。

“你会不会留在我身边。”

他还带着那副金丝眼镜，一副一丝不苟的精英做派，却把脑袋埋在朴珍荣胸前吮吸舔弄，将乳头含进嘴里咬噬，粗糙温热的舌苔重重碾过奶尖，冰凉的镜框也抵在胸肉上，再加上下身不断的抚摸，格外的刺激。

朴珍荣说不出话，只能仰起脖子迎合林在范的动作，衬衫下摆被完全的撩起，湿湿软软的搭在手臂上。他的眼睛里满是水雾，圆润的唇瓣上也附了一层潋滟的水光，无意识探出的舌尖在空气中划动，以此来释放过分的快感。对上林在范那双依旧没什么情绪黑的吓人的眸子，朴珍荣不自觉的捂上了脸，换来更加激烈的吮吸。

等到他上半身满是斑驳红痕，下头也涨地快到了极限，咽不下的津液随着喘息呻吟延到了下巴，林在范听到朴珍荣颤抖不已的沙哑嗓音。

“让我射……难受……”

林在范终于从爱不释手的身体上抬起了头，一边依然用手抽插着后穴，一边直视他被手臂挡住的脸。

“那珍荣要先回答老师的问题。”

“你会不会，留在我身边。”

如果可以的话，朴珍荣真想立刻死去。但当下的情况让他无法做出这样轻松的选择，他咬着唇不想说话，可后穴里抽动的手指，茎生身上抚慰的掌心都在催促着他，想要释放的欲望也在推着他答应，让他说出自己拒绝的话。

他的生活因为这个突然闯入的偷窥者变得一塌糊涂，没有自由时刻生活在监控之下他可以忍耐，但连自己的欲望都没办法掌控，让他发现自己已然成为了男人的玩具。他刚开始还期待着男人哪天能玩腻了，想从没有出现过一样消失，照片也好录像也好他都不在乎了，只要能够离开男人，逃离到一个没有人认识的地方重新开始，他就依然是他朴珍荣。

但他作为一个玩具，不可以选择。

他只能顺从听话做一个温热的性爱娃娃，摆出男人喜欢的姿态做出男人迷恋的艳丽，他能回答的只有一个选项。

“我不会离开你。”

“回答的太晚了，请求失效。”

林在范的眼神透过玻璃镜片显得更加冷漠，冰冷到仿佛有刺骨刀锋扎进他的骨肉。朴珍荣还没反应过来就感觉到了阴茎上被套上了什么，低头一看，是一套锁精环。

“我射之前，珍荣都不许射哦。”

林在范抬起朴珍荣的后腰托高圆润红肿的屁股一下刺入后穴，侧身抽插几下之后双臂一用力从背后把朴珍荣抱了起来。

暖色的灯光像印度纱绸一样拢在他们身上，也照亮了镜子中交合的人影。朴珍荣这才发现林在范除了头发有些凌乱外，浑身上下整齐的像拉上拉链就可以出门上课一样，连金丝眼镜都挂的好好地挂在脸上。

那个男人狠狠咬住了他脆弱的侧颈，用力到会留下血痕的程度。他发了狠的抽插着绷紧艳红的穴，次次挑着角度贯穿进去，蹭过最敏感的一点，欣赏镜中朴珍荣近乎崩溃的样子。凶狠粗长的肉棒根部若隐若现被小穴吞吃着，内壁挤压着吮吸蠕动着，都给他带来无尽狂喜。

朴珍荣眼眶鼻头红了一大片，泪水也不受控的从眼角滑落，聚到下巴和津液混成一滩。他的阴茎肿胀发紫，憋得太久无法释放只能不自然地抽搐着，从振动棒周围的缝隙里挤出前液。过甚的快感迫使他乞求般的夹紧后穴，按着穿衣镜两边看着镜子里自己痛哭流涕的脏乱样子，他什么都不想想，也什么都无法想，像成了欲望驱使的玩偶，破败肮脏，随时可以被丢弃。

被挂在手臂上的大腿麻了又舒缓，男人终于抽出性器射在了朴珍荣后腰上，滑腻的浊液顺着肌理向下滑去，坠在臀尖，溜进刚才待过的隐秘花园。

朴珍荣没有力气再挣扎，后背贴着男人整齐的衬衫交付了自己全部的重量。阴茎上的层层套套终于被取下，男人轻揉重抚，一日的温柔都用在了这里。柔声哄了半晌，肿胀的肉棒才跳动起来，在朴珍荣的哭喊中射了两注黄白液体。

这样的日子也不知道什么时候结束，朴珍荣瘫在床上，用被子盖住了脑袋，能这样把自己闷死就好了。


End file.
